


Dream

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo understands more about Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

Frodo had finally drifted to sleep after tossing and turning on the cold ground. He slipped into a beautiful dream about a grassy clearing in a silver forest far beyond Time. A man sang in Elvish, his voice fair and strong. A maiden danced upon the dew-laden grass of the clearing. Her feet were pale, and gems like fallen stars were woven into her black tresses. Her laughter brightened the sun, and the wildflowers turned to her for light.

The song halted, and Frodo woke, shivering, and he saw with new admiration yet another layer of depth to this Ranger.


End file.
